


Color Me Surprised

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.<br/>(Ok, so they’re not really embarrassed. Or alarmed. But this prompt inspired this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Surprised

Jim Kirk is lying in bed naked, arms splayed to the side, staring at the ceiling with a look of utter shock mixed with quite a bit of bliss.

“Holy shit, Bones.”

He looks to the side and sees Leonard McCoy lying in the same position, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I know, kid,” he says, matter-of-factly.

“Did we really just do that?”

“Yes. Yes we did.”

“I have never done anything like that before. Ever.”

Bones looks at him with surprise on his face. “Really? YOU? James Tiberius “Sex-On-Legs” Kirk?”

Jim shakes his head back and forth. “Nope. And I would have never in a million years thought that you’d _ever_ want to do anything like that.”

Bones chuckled, “Why not?”

“You’re always so serious. And grouchy. And, uh, and a southern gentleman. You never talk about sex, so I don’t know, I guess I just…”

“You assumed? You know what they say about that, right Jim?”

“Color me surprised. Extremely grateful, but surprised.”

“Never judge a book by its cover, kid.”

“A-fucking-men to that. Damn, Bones.”

“Yeah, you said that already.”

“I didn’t know you could bend like that,” Jim states and Bones laughs once again. “You’re very bendy. That’s so fucking hot.”

Bones winks at Jim.

“And you’re a kinky bastard too. There’s so many things about you I didn’t know, Bones. You sneaky son of a bitch.”

“What, did you think I lived in a monastery, Jim? That I only had vanilla sex?”

Jim looks at him again and exhales loudly. “Kinda.”

“Jim, we’ve been fucking for weeks now, and it’s been nothing but vanilla.”

“Yeah, I know, but I would have never thought you’d suggest we do that! Hell, I wouldn’t have even thought of that myself! I mean, FUCK, you are full of surprises, Bones.”

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. That was, without a doubt, the best sex I have ever had.”

Bones raises his eyebrow at him.

“Seriously, Bones. I have never come that hard. And when you started talking all filthy in my ear with that accent. Fuck, I almost came right then and there. And, and when you did the thing.”

“The thing?”

“Yeah, you know. That thing you did. How the fuck did you even do that?”

Bones rolls onto his side and presses his chest into Jim’s side, his hand running slowly up and down Jim’s bare chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, darlin’,” he whispers into Jim’s neck.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, that accent is going to be the death of me. You’re gonna get me hard all over again.”

Bones nibbles at his neck and presses his hips into Jim’s side.

“Fuck, you’re hard again. How the hell, I’m like 6 years younger than you!”

Bones swings his legs over Jim’s hips and straddles him. He starts nibbling at the other side of Jim’s neck, not wanting it to feel neglected.

“What can I say, kid? I’ve got skills.”

“Skills? You are a fucking sex god, Bones.”

Bones throws his head back and laughs before leaning down and capturing Jim’s mouth in a kiss. Jim’s arms snake around his neck, grasping the back of his head. He pulls away briefly.

“I swear to god, it’s always the quiet ones. I mean, people would have expected that out of me, but never you. I still can’t believe you not only wanted to do that, but it was your idea. And we are so  
doing that again sometime. And now, that I know you’re into that kind of stuff, I have a whole list of things we can do and…”

“Darlin’, I’m going to fuck you again. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be seein’ stars for weeks,”

Bones crawls down Jim’s body, licking a line down his chest and abdomen, giving Jim a devilish grin before disappearing under the sheet.

“Oh god, you’re gonna do the thing again. OH GOD YES!.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Bones is a serious sex god. Jim may have slept with more people, but Bones has skills. And he's been holding out on Jim. Also, I suck at titles.


End file.
